potter and co
by cl0o
Summary: les fabuleuses enquètes de potter et de ses cohéquipiers!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **tous ces jolis personnages avec lesquels je m'amuse comme une petite folle ne sont pas à moi ! sigh ! TT ! Mais l'histoire est tout de même de moi (tout de même)

**Parring :** Oh ben HPDM de sûr et py peut être d'autres couples viendront mais pour l'instant juste eux c'est déjà pas mal.

**Rating :** eh bien je ne sais pas du tout hem il y a aura slach mais c'est pas pour tout de suite mais alors après disons R

**Note de l'auteur : **Eh bien cette fic' est toute dédicacé à lynarsiane qui m'a bcp aidé à m'y retrouver dans FF. alors encore merci pour tout lyn.

A tous bonne lecture et merci de venir ici.

**POTTER AND CO.**

Chapitre un : introduction.

Vous vous souvenez de Ron, Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus Hermione, Ginny Luna, Parvati et Lavande ? Oui la bande de bras cassés de gryffondor (excepté Luna qui fait exception) ! Eh bien on sait tous qu 'ils ont combattu le lord noir et que Harry l'a vaincu. Bref un bel Happy-end comme tout le monde le souhaitait.

Mais moi ce que je vais vous raconter se passe après Poudlard et plus précisément 5 ans après…..

Ils ont tous respectivement 22 et 21 ans et vivent la belle vie ! Ils sont entre amis ils sont heureux l'avenir se profile devant eux et ils sont tous en vie. Bon bien sur on passe outre le fait qu'ils leur restent à chacun des sequels de la guerre mais s'étant tous épaulés les uns les autres ils ont finalement remonté la pente et ont réussit à tous avancer surmontant les crises sans repenser aux passé.

Vous situer l'intrigue ? Eh bien ils sont tous associés et ont ouvert une agence de détective…

22h36, impasse chartreuse, London.

Harry est nerveux il a beau se répéter que se n'est q'une petit enquête de routine ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être nerveux. Ce n'était pas sa première enquête tout de même ! Bon le sujet était peu glorifiant et assez gore et c'était particulièrement ça qui m'était Harry sur les nerfs. Et puis Seamus était en retard, de 6 minutes certes mais de 6 minutes quand même. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour son coéquipier ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être en retard. Il arriva tant bien que mal essoufflé comme s'il venait d'avoir couru un sprint de plusieurs kilomètres.

- Désolé 'ry je suis en retard mais cette saleté de Piggy ne voulait pas me lâcher et il a fallu que je cours jusqu'au point de transplanage pour ne pas être encore plus en retard.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait cette vielle bique de Piggy (il était vrai qu'ils avaient engagé une secrétaire assez à cheval sur les principes -Mc gonagale à coté ? Un délice de patience ! -) Que tu lui refile ton rapport d'il y a 3 semaines ? que t'as pas fait je suppose ……Demanda Harry sur le point de perdre son sérieux.

- Euh non en effet je l'ai un peu zappé. Mais tu comprends le seul soir où j'aurais pu le faire Lavande m'a appelé pour voir si j'étais libre ce soir… Et tu comprends 'ry ça fait des mois que j'attends ce rendez vous ! Alors je pouvais pas laisser passer une occasion comme celle là !

Harry qui commençait vraiment à ne plus pouvoir s'empêcher de rire devant l'air que prenait son camarade lui sortit gentiment

- Tiens c'est marrant Ron m'a sortit la même excuse hier, sauf que lui c'est Hermione qui lui a fait le coup. Ah ces filles faudrait trouver le sortilège qui fait qu'elles vous sont irrésistibles ! Moarf je vous comprends tous les deux mais heureusement qu'il y a Dean et Neville pour relever le niveau.

Pour toute réponse il se pris un coup de coude dans les côtes. Leur patrouille de routine se passa sans embûche. Et finalement il prirent le chemin de leur appart' pour terminer leur soirée.

En arrivant devant leur maison, tout était éteint ce qui ne manqua pas de les étonner normalement ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un chez eux (oui j'ai oublié de préciser qu'ils sont tous colocataires). Tout était calme trop calme. Ils entrèrent à tâtons, sur leur garde lorsque

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY !

Leur appart' était bondé de monde, un monde que Harry aimait particulièrement il y avait bien sûr tous ces colocataires mais aussi Tonks et Remus la famille Weaslay des copains de l'école d'auror et bien d'autres encore.

Bref ils menaient tous la belle vie, ils faisaient un boulot qu'ils appreciaent bien entourés, ils avaient leur soirée de débauche hebdomadaire avec toute leur clique, ils ne dépendaient de personne mais se raccrochaient tous les uns aux autres ils étaient solidaires comme les doigts de la main. Et ce boulot ah ce boulot tout le monde y avait sa place : Harry, Ron, Dean, Ginny et Seamus jouaient les détectives de choc, Luna, Hermione, et Neville eux s'occupaient de tout ce qui était médical c'est eux qui étaient sur le terrain pour relever les empreintes et pratiquer les autopsies et pour finir Lavande prenait tout ce qui était clichée de scène de crime et lavande s'occupait de rassembler toutes les pièces de puzzle lors des enquêtes. Bref ils étaient heureux quoi….

10h03 Agence de detective Potter and co. London. 

Dean pâlit devant la pile de travail qui l'attendait sur son bureau, il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à s'organiser. Mais quelque chose attira son regard. Une étrange lettre était posée sur la pile de dossier. Elle était adressée à l'agence, et leur demandait d'intervenir le plus vite possible sur le cas de l'édite personne des initiales D.M ; domiciliée à brightown-anderwood la banlieue riche de Londres.

Dean fit par de la lettre à ses coéquipiers qui d'un commun accord décidèrent de se rendre directement là-bas. Si l'expéditeur de cette lettre avait les moyens de se payer une maison dans cette banlieue il aurait alors les moyens de les payer grassement quand l'enquête serait résolue. Ce qui ne ferait pas de mal à l'entreprise qui galèrrait un peu niveau finance ces derniers temps.

Un transplanage plus tard ; ils se retrouvèrent tous davant une magnifique masoin à en faire palir la reine d'angletter. Il sonnèrent et que ne furent leur étonnement lorsque Draco Malefoy vint leur ouvrir.

Oui oui LE Draco Malefoy qui s'était acharné sur eux à Poudlard, Le Drago Malefoy qui n'avait jamais pu les encadrer. Ce Draco Malefoy avait aujourd'hui besoin de leur aide et ont pu ressentir alors une jubilation intense de la part des enquêteurs.

Passé ce moment intense d'émotion Draco leur permit de rentrer en tirant tout de même la gueule en voyant tout le monde qui était présent (juste Harry, Ron, Seamus, Ginny, et Dean quoi c'est pas beaucoup ?)

Il les fit entrer dans un petit salon tout de vert décoré, oui ça ne dénotait pas beaucoup avec l'ambiance de Poudlard. Et dans ce petit salon se trouvait Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zabini, et Parkinson. Draco pris place entre Zabini et Parkinson et invita les détectives à s'asseoir sur le canapé en face d'eux.

- Alors Malfoy que nous vaut l'honneur de ta lettre ? Demanda Seamus d'un air suffisant.

- Eh bien vois tu Finnigan j'ai besoin de votre aide. Oh bien sûr j'aurais pu choisir n'importe qu'elle autre équipe de détective mais toutes les autres ont refusé. C'est donc par dépit que je m'adresse à vous. Parce que si vraiment j'avais pu en trouver une autre s'aurait été avec grand plaisir mais bon que voulez vous on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut….

- Oh ! Toi le grand , l'immense , de renommée internationale , toi donc tu ne peut pas avoir tout ce que tu veux ? Demanda Ron d'un air désabusé.

- En tout cas Weasley je peut déjà avoir plus de choses que toi et ça personne ne pourra dire le contraire….

- Bon venons en aux faits Malefoy je te pris ! intervint Ginny d'une voie qui ne permit aucune réplique de la part des deux camps.

- Eh bien je fais appel à vous parce que j'ai un petit problème sur le dos. Oui s'il est ébruité il pourrait sérieusement nuire à ma carrière ainsi qu'à l'image qu'ont les sorciers de moi !

Toujours aussi prétentieux le Malefoy ! Pensa Harry. mais doit s'être mis dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou pour ne pas faire intervenir les autorités publiques au risque de compromettre son image.

Harry ayant perdu le fil de ce que disait Malefoy ne pu s'empêcher de le détailler plus en avant. Il avait grandit et s'était épaissi –il n'était plus le garçon un peu trop maigre et un peu trop pâle des années de Poudlard-. Il était plus musclé entre autre et paraissait plus mûr. Il devait sacrément enchaîner les conquêtes maintenant –bien que avant aussi-. Il était toujours blond tirant sur le blanc, des yeux à en faire pâlir l'orage lui même , un mélange de gris de bleu jamais vu avant. Ouai il avait changé –en bien certes- mais bon pas de quoi en faire toute un montagne. Draco restait le petit con , arrogant , bouffi d'orgueil qu'il avait toujours connu. Et Harry n'avait aucunement envie de changer cette vision des choses.

Ginny écoutait attentivement ce que Malefoy était en train de lui expliquer. Et ça en valait la peine. Sa future femme –une très belle mannequin- avait été retrouvée morte , à l'autre bout de Londres à la suite d'une dispute avec Draco qui avait été retrouvé en position compromettante entre les jambes d'un homme ! oui s'il avait décidé de se marrier avec cette mannequin c'était pour préserver sa qualité d'hétérosexuel alors qu'il fantasmait principalement sur les hommes.

« oui se sont les hommes qui me font bander » fut la phrase qui ramena Harry sur terre. Eh tiens donc ça en fait tilter plus d'un ! Pensa t'il avec un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. En effet Blaise semblait lui aussi être sorti de sa torpeur et regardait Draco avec une lueur d'amusement ainsi que de crainte. Et Harry le comprenait si quelqu'un ici ébruitait ce fait divers la renommée de Draco était bonne à mettre à la poubelle.

C'est à ce moment là que Harry se décida à prendre la parole.

- C'est très intéressant ce que tu nous raconte là Malefoy mais comment être sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a tué pour qu'elle ne fasse pas scandale sur ta condition d'homosexuel ? C'est juste une question comme ça que je me pose parce qu'il ne faut pas se voiler la face il faut suspecter tout le monde.

- Tu as raison je dois l'avouer bien que ça me brûle les lèvres de te le dire. Mais vois tu juste après cette dispute j'ai transplané chez Blaise pour lui demander conseil et j'ai passé la nuit chez lui. Donc j'ai un parfait alibi.

- Mais ta conquête , elle , tu l'as laissé en plan ? Demanda Dean.

- Ben oui , tu sais ce n'est qu'un type comme ça , avec qui je couche de temps en temps mais ça ne va jamais plus loin.

- Mais tu connais quand même son nom ? je veux dire comment vous contactez vous ? Ajouta Seamus ?

- Eh bien le problème c'est que c'est toujours lui qui me contacte je ne connais rien de lui à part le fait qu'il est extrêmement bien foutu. Renchéri Draco un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

- Et bien dites moi tout ! Plaisanta Ron on a tout pour coincer le coupable là !

- Ne te moque pas Weasley je n'y peut rien moi si j'attire tout ce qui bouge ! Ce n'est quad même pas ma faute si je suis foutu comme un dieux ! L'apostropha Draco d'un air de dire « oui oui je sais je suis le plus beau , je suis divin ! »

- Et le seul défaut ce ton tes chevilles qui mesurent modestement 1m50 de diamètre chacune ! Intervint Ginny. Bon c'est que l'on s'ennui avec toi Draco bien au contraire mais voix tu pour l'instant tes indices ne nous aides pas beaucoup. Alors je vais te demander de repasser au bureau demain pour venir finir ta déposition. Et puis si quelque chose de reviens n'hésite pas contacte nous. Ah au fait demain Hermione , Neville , et Luna viendront prendre possession du corps de la victime il serait bien que tu évite de le perdre durant la nuit !

Tout le monde commençait à prendre congé quand Harry senti qu'on lui tirait le bras en arrière. Il se retourna curieux et découvrit un Blaise inquiet. « je peux te parler seul à seul s'il te plait ? »

- Euh écoute oui pourquoi pas , on va prendre un verre si tu veux ? Je préviens les autres et on y va .

- Ok répondit Blaise nerveux. Ne tarde pas trop.

12h14 terrasse d'un café London.

- Alors qu'a tu me raconter Blaise tu m'a l'air nerveux ? Demanda Harry inquiet et curieux à la fois .

- Eh bien ce n'est pas facile à dire , tu connais Draco il se cache derrière sa foutu fierté à la con et il joue au petit chef mais il est mort de trouille , et il en a fait abstraction quand vous êtes venu tout à l 'heure.

- Eh alors qu'a t'il pour être nerveux il n'a rien à se reprocher à part d'avoir trompé sa copine ce qui n'est pas réprimé dans la loi ?

- Non non non il n'a rien à se reprocher mais depuis quelque temps il reçoit des lettres anonymes qu'il lui prédisent sa mort dans peu de temps. Au début il n'y a accordé que peu d'importance c'est son lot quotidien vu qu'il est célèbre. Mais là ça s'est répété il y a peu (toujours la même écriture) et voilà maintenant que sa copine se fait tuer. Il commence quelque peut à perdre les pédales c'est pour ça qu'il a fait appel à vous. Et non pas par dépit mais parce que aussi étrange que cela puisse être il a confiance en vous tous. Et il n'a jamais appelé qui que se soit d'autre avant . je pense qu'il est vraiment en danger Harry toi seul peut l'aider à se sortir de se guêpier.

- Oui on va tout faire pour mais , n'as tu aucun indice sur cette lettre ou quelque chose qui me dise où chercher ?

- Si si je te l'ai amené prend là et fait ce que tu as à faire dessus. Tu sais j'ai peur pour lui c'est mon meilleur ami je ne veux pas le perdre.

-Ok ok ne t'en fait pas on va s'y mettre dès maintenant sur cette affaire on va tout faire pour le sortir de là. Mais dit moi toi et Parkinson vous n'êtes pas Auror ?

- Si on débute mais je ne sais pas si nôtre aide sera précieuse.

- Toute aide est bonne à prendre. Alors voyons voir ce que nous dit cette lettre :

_le 23 mars _

_Monsieur_

_j'ai le présent honneur de vous annoncer vôtre mort très prochaine. Je dois vous avouer que cela m'excite assez de mettre enfin un terme à votre vie. Ah à l'occasion de vous prierais de bien faire attention à vous car je vous vois tout le temps mes yeux sont fixés sur vous , je ne vous lâche pas. Et quoi que vous pourrez faire ce ne sera jamais suffisant car vous mourrez de toutes façon. C'est une évidence et il faut toujours se rendre à l'évidence. Alors mon cher monsieur je ne vous souhaite qu'une chose c'est de profiter du temps imparti qu'il vous reste à vivre. _

P.S : ah j'oubliais vous avez une tâche de nicotine de votre index et votre majeur de la main gauche…..

-Oui Draco a pris la mauvaise habitude de fumer depuis quelque temps……

A suivre 

Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? dites moi ! ça me ferais très très très plaisir merci beaucoup beaucoup

Bizou a tous


	2. pensées

**Disclaimer** : bon ben comme d'hab rien n'est à moi. Sauf l'histoire .

**Rating** : hum j'hésite mais je dirait T pour se chapitre c'est pas tellement érotique la façon de voir Draco.

**Note de l'auteur **: Oui alors honte à moi d'avoir mis tellement de temps à composer de si petites pensée. Mais la panne d'inspiration a été fatale ! je suis dsl dsl dsl dsl

J'espère tout du moins que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour tout

Pensées 

Il est assit seul à la terrasse d'un café. Il boit un cappuccino et fume une cigarette. Il est nerveux. Comme s'il attendait quelqu'un. Il ne me voit pas et moi je ne vois que lui. Il porte une chemise blanche , fraîchement repassé, il set toujours bien mis. Mais là pourtant sa nervosité se ressent. Il se tort les mains un peu trop souvent. Ses yeux cherchent quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Ils se sont jamais fixes. Ils regardent partout.

Il émane de lui une aura , il force le respect d'un regard ; il n'a pas besoin d'élever la vois pour réclamer le silence. Mais ce n'est que mensonge , sa frigidité externe , cache un feu brûlant à l'intérieur. Je le sens , il brûle , je m'y suis brûlé.

Le tuer n'en sera que plus excitant. Le faire perdre , cette attitude indéchiffrable , voir la peur sur son visage , la sentir , lui faire comprendre qu'il a perdu. Qu'il est à ma mercie. Et surtout sentir ce feu s'éteindre petit à petit , cette flamme qu'il n'a jamais voulu me donner.

Il ne me voit pas mais moi je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui. Il a rallumé une cigarette il fume trop depuis quelque temps. Et il commence à abuser de l'alcool aussi. Il remet fébrilement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille gauche, il set poisseux de sueur il fait trop chaud pour lui , sa peau laiteuse n'a pas l'habitude. Ses mains sont moites , sa chemise colle par endroit à sa peau. Et malgré sa classe naturelle et son naturel bien mis ; il ne fait pas exception à la règle : il fait chaud et il transpire. A cause de la chaleur , à cause de l'angoisse.

Un goutte de sueur descend lentement le long de son dos. Ça pourrait être excitant , c'est tout simplement écœurant.

Draco Malfoy pue l'angoisse

Décidément la personne qu'il attend est vraiment important à ses yeux. Il n'arrête pas de s'agiter. C'set infime mais je le ressent.

Quelqu'un vient à sa rencontre , il lui sert la main. Et là mais que vois je un million d'étoiles qui brillent dans les yeux de mon dragon. Un quart de seconde ses yeux se sont éclairés de milles feux . je ne comprend pas. Qu'est ce que cet homme a fait pour qu'il le regarde comme ça. C'est seulement un homme ! Certes il n'est pas très moche , élancé, cheveux bruns en bataille n de beaux yeux vert mais après ? je ne vois pas pourquoi un homme lui fait cet effet là. Serait il .. ? je n'ose même pas l'imaginer. Il n'a pas le droit ! n'est sale cet amour qui se développe là !

Avant de le tuer je le ramènerai à la raison. Je lui montrerai combien je l'aime toute la force de mon amour. Il ne pourra y être insensible. Il reviendra forcément du bon coté. Sa mort servira à quelque chose. Cet homme , il le pleurera , et fort , et longtemps. Et moi je serai aux premières loges pour le voir pleurer. Il n'avait qu'à pas l'aimer.

Draco Malfoy mourra.

A suivre 

A tous bientôt je reprend le clavier et heu je le lâche plus enfin j'essaie.

Hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ça fait toujours plaisir

Cl0o


End file.
